Beat
is a Dragon Ball Heroes player. In Dragon Ball Heroes, he is a Saiyan Hero. Personality Appearance Powers & Abilities Transformations Super Saiyan Unable to stand back and watch as Son Gokū was being beaten by the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Beat embraced his rage and obtained the legendary Super Saiyan transformation as a result.Dragon Ball Heroes – Promotional Trailer 6 Since this event, the Super Saiyan transformation has become a staple within Beat's arsenal. Upon transforming, Beat is capable of fighting on par with the likes of Freeza's AidsDragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission – Promotional Trailer 6, and later on, defeated Trunks, Son Goten, Son Gohan, and Videl who were infected by the Neo Machine Mutant Baby.Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission – Promotional Trailer 5 In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission spin-off manga, Beat has displayed the ability to access the Super Saiyan transformation since the beginning of the series. He typically uses it whenever he needs a boost in the midst of a battle. Super Saiyan 2 In the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission spin-off manga, Beat was pushed past his limit during his match against Froze and ascended to the status of Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Chapter 7, Page 2 However, despite achieving this newfound transformation, Beat was still unable to keep up with Froze's tactics and lost after being struck down by a Super Huge Energy Sphere.''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Chapter 7, Page 7''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Chapter 7, Page 8 Super Saiyan 3 .]] Restrained and forced to watch as Boo easily defeated Super Saiyan Son Gokū, Vegeta, and Note after absorbing the South Kaiōshin, Beat managed to utilize his anger as a catalyst in order to acquire the Super Saiyan 3 transformation.''Dragon ball Heroes: Jaaku Mission – Promotional Trailer 3 As a heightened version of Super Saiyan, Beat's strength is increased to staggering levels, allowing him to overwhelm Boo long enough for Son Gokū and Vegeta to merge into Vegetto.Dragon ball Heroes: Jaaku Mission – Promotional Trailer 3 This transformation would serve as Beat's trump card in the event of strong opponents before being surpassed by the Super Saiyan God''Dragon Ball Heroes: God Mission – Promotional Trailer 7 and Super Saiyan Blue forms.Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission – Promotional Trailer 1 In the ''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission spin-off manga, Beat was given a special capsule by Capsule Corporation employee Tsubasa before he entered the Battlefield.Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Chapter 17, Page 6 This capsule is referred to as the newest evolution of the avatar, the クラスアップ|Sūpā Kurasu Appu}}. In addition to changing his attire''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Chapter 17, Page 6'Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Chapter 18, Page 1'', Beat could access the Super Saiyan 3 transformation.Dragon Ball Heroes Victory Mission Chapter 18, Page 15 With this form, he was capable of turning the tides of the battle as Beat easily deflected Nimu's Continuous KikōhaDragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Chapter 19, Page 1 before headbutting him into a Kamehameha.''Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Chapter 19, Page 2'Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Chapter 19, Page 3'' Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Blue Dragon Ball Heroes Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Trivia References Category:Game-only Characters